Watching You Bleed
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: HieixKurama: This is the rewrite of the battle of Kurama vs Bakon in the Dark Tournament. Kurama falls comatose in the middle of the battle and the Koorime can not do any thing about it being trapped behind such a strong barrier...


Disclaimer: Like I own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfiction, so if you are a homophobe, I holy suggest you not to read this fanfiction because my yaoi fairies will eat you alive!

Authoress Notes: I can't remember the name of the style of fanfiction that is the remake of another episode, which is what this fanfiction is. SPOILERS AHEAD!

Watching You Bleed: One-Shot

_'Hn, baka fox,' Hiei thought after Kurama had sown the seed of the death plant into his own body. The fire youkai was also worried for the fox's life. Using that made Kurama fall comatose while standing in the ring._

"KURAMA!" Yusuke called as Bakon entered the arena. "Fox lady, I'll take it from here on!" Koto nodded and made the announcement. Her words were cut off by the ruling that Kurama was still standing and the fighter has to have a will to fight. Since the will could not be determined, he would have to remain fighting.

"NO WAY!" Koto exclaimed. "I enjoy watching people suffer from pain, but he isn't even awake to like it!"

"There will be no further deliberations!" The official called over the intercom.

"All right," She spoke, "Kurama versus Bakon, BEGIN!" The ugly opponent grabbed Kurama by his collar and slammed him into the hard floor. Hiei's eyes filled with red tears. He refused to allow them to fall.

"KURAMA!" Hiei cried from his prison. "You should have stayed down in the last match!" The fire youkai tried to hide the fear in his eyes, but it didn't work.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the hell out of you!" Bakon laughed as Koto cut him off.

"Sorry, but he isn't even awake to enjoy this pain, so I am starting the count!" Koto called after Kurama had hit the ground. "One…" She paused, "Two…" Bakon then lifted Kurama up.

"Look, he's back up on his feet." Bakon laughed, "I am tired of your face! NOW I SHALL SMASH IT INTO BITS!" He raised his fist high and far back so that he could harm the fox.

"Put him down Bakon." His team mate warned him.

"Why?" Bakon chucked Kurama to the arena floor. He then turned to see Yusuke aiming his spirit gun at him.

"Well, we're sure that Kurama is down for good! Team Mosho wins!" Koto proclaimed his victory. Yusuke rushed into the ring and gathered Kurama in his arms.

"Kurama," Hiei spoke, "Urameshi please." The black haired boy understood and brought Kurama to the box where Hiei was being held hostage. Hiei tried to punch through the barrier, but only hurt himself. The bloody tears poured from the narrowed eyes.

"It's all right Hiei." Yusuke reassured the fire youkai as he entered the ring. Hiei looked onto the screen to see the upcoming battle, but he couldn't manage to take his eyes off of Kurama. "Bakon, you hurt two of my companions and for that, you shall pay dearly."

'You best kill him Yusuke!" The small demon barked, "OR YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY DRAGON!" Yusuke smiled as Koto declared the beginning of the match. The black haired teen was enrages as he lifted Bakon up.

"To think that you caused indirect pain as well." Yusuke growled, holding Bakon up over his head, "You hurt both Kurama and Hiei." He used his strength to slam Bakon into the floor, "DIE BASTARD!" The spirit detective cried, blasting the beat with his spirit gun. Yusuke then turned to notice that Kurama was awake. The fox was talking lightly with Hiei.

"My baka fox," Hiei laughed, "You should have stayed down against Toya." Again he tried to brush Kurama's face, but only managed to get himself zapped.

"I'm okay now Hiei," The redhead assured him, "My heart is still beating and I am with you." Kurama smiled warmly.

"Good Kurama." The fire youkai longed to touch the Kitsune's hair and face, but could not do so, "Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru Hiei." Kurama coughed out the words as the Koorime's concerned eyes cried again, "Don't cry anymore Hiei. I'll be fine."

"Baka fox." Hiei half laughed and cried, "Don't do anything that stupid again." Kurama smiled.

"Well at least you know I shall recover!" Kurama's lips curved as he fell asleep outside of the barrier.

Owari


End file.
